


Mink Week oneshot fic series.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mink Week prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots based on the 2015 Mink Week Birthday prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Village.

 

Mink Week fanfic oneshot.

Prompt  1 – VILLAGE.

————————————————————————————– 

He chopped down a tree like how his father taught him.

Cut the bark into wooden planks like his uncle showed him.

Attached the planks and cement bricks side by side like how his brothers helped him.

Before the fire, his village was full of his loved ones.But now he’s all alone, rebuilding a house for himself step by step. It was as if he needed something to occupy his mind and he didn’t want to resort to alcohol or women. 

Many a time he’d accidentally injured his finger or arm from distraction of the tears that blurred his eyes. Other times he was too exhausted to even hold a hammer properly.

Once done with the house, Mink proceed to knit and sew.

He sewn the blankets and pillow cases like how his mother taught him.

Hung wall decorations that he embroidered like his sister showed him.

Prepared an oven, linens, bedding and couch for the women to live comfortably.

Why did he do all these? 

It’s not as if there would be other people who’ll live here.

He wondered about these questions yet his hands continued to move. When all else was done, not knowing what else to do, his hands finally rest when he has a book in his lap. When work no longer able to help distract him, familiar tales he favoured when he was a child would be his new drug. Mink flipped through the pages over and over. Sometimes he could finished three books in one night when the sandman didn’t visit him for the evening. 

But after a few months, his eyes would protest and he resorted to take walks outside. No matter if it’s daytime or night time, Mink would walked aimlessly to distract himself.

Not only of his late family but also over a certain blue haired youth.

Hair as blue as the sky, amber eyes like the setting sun.

Like a madman’s foolish hope, he’d go to places where he can view them in nature. And he found them, by the cliff that overlooked the land. 

He lost his family and friends, he lost his village and identity. For what reason was he still living? Why couldn’t he kill himself with that blade back at Oval Tower?

Will today be another day where his questions go unanswered?

“Mink!!”

Turning around, he saw a familiar face. 

Immediately Mink felt at ease, as if he returned home.

The blue hair, he remembered they were as soft as a robin’s feather. The expressive eyes that used to eyed him suspiciously and then foolishly worried over him when Mink was controlled by Toue. 

Confusion, relief and longing swept over him.

But after composing himself, he hardened his heart and glared at the youth.

Despite knowing he should drive him away, Mink invited the boy to his new house after listening to his reasons.Offered him coffee when the wind outside must have chilled him to the bone. Listened some more to his words….

And like a coward, he avoided the boy for several weeks.

His father taught him how to be a reliable son and responsible man of the family. 

But would his father be proud of him that his childish actions caused Aoba to almost froze to death at the freezing living room? Immediately he grabbed something thick and fluffy to cover the youth’s shivering shoulders. Taking responsibility, he planned to prepare a hot bath for Aoba but he couldn’t. For Aoba stopped him by the door.

Just like how he always give in with his sister’s whims, Mink gave up and began to speak. Of his motives, his reasons. Strange enough, Aoba looked glad when he told him his story.

And then something stranger happened. His self control easily crumbled away with each words Aoba plea to him.

Words lead to touch that lead to more touching.

Lips against lips, hands over smooth skin, arms wrapped around his neck.

For the first time in years, Mink has another occupant in his bed. A warm person who called his name sweetly. 

The moment Aoba fell asleep, Mink brushed aside his bangs and smiled a small smile.

“You should sleep well now… By my side.”

Mink understood now, why he rebuilt a house. Why he is still alive. The answer to his questions was in front of him all along.

“I lost my village… But there was one thing that Toue didn’t robbed from me… And that is you.”

Laying next to the beautiful youth, Mink pulled him into his arms and held him protectively close. Closing his eyes, finally he felt at ease like he’s truly at home. No more games of leaving the house early and returning late. No more ignoring the food on the table or locking himself in the room. He’s no longer alone in this world. 

Because Aoba’s here now, where his home is.

——

End?


	2. Prompt 2 - Angels

 

Mink Week fanfiction.  
Day 2: Angels.  
______________________________________________________________

Before, he’d regard things as either useful or useless. 

Tears?

Useless.

Money and bribery?

Useful.

The bike, useful.

Acquiring Huracan, useful.

SCRATCH team members, useful.

Rebels in the group, useless and eliminate them immediately. 

What about Aoba?

When Mink put down his book, he stare down at his lover still busying himself at the coffee table. His slender back facing Mink so the older man couldn’t fully see what he’s doing as Ren paws over and carry a bottle of glue in his tiny mouth. Listening to Aoba’s weird hums of another Goatbed nonsense tune causes a smile on the former prisoner. 

Mink still can’t believe how Aoba left his home island, came to a country he knew nothing about nor the language spoken… All because he wanted to see Mink.

“Hey Mink! Wanna see? Ren and I are almost done!”

Arching an eyebrow, Mink put away his book and slides down to the floor to sit next to his partner.

Aoba beams back at him with his dazzling smile, “It’s a surprise to granny. I wanted to send her a small gift. Ren helped me searched online on how to make one but… I think I may have got carried away with the glue and glitter haha.”

Mink picks up the dried item from the table, “a scrap book?”

“Yes!”

Then Mink’s gaze fall on the photos. He pick one up. 

“A photo of us?” he inquires as he recognize the scene in the picture. It’s the two of them in front of the cabin. Aoba was hugging Ren to his chest, he stood next to Mink who had his hand on Aoba’s shoulder. Huracan posed for the photo with a mighty spread of his wings as he perched on Mink’s shoulder. He must be the one most excited for the photo session then the other occupants of the house.

“Yeah! We always video call each other but Baa-chan never saw our house before so that’s why I took our photo the other day. The camera you owned was pretty retro, Mink. What was it called again?”

“A Polaroid camera.”

“Right! It was really fun using that camera!”

“That’s why you took photos when baking the pie and when I taught you to craft bangles.”

“Yep! I wanted to show Baa-chan what we’ve been doing here.”

Mink notice Aoba’s shy look and his changed body language. Knowing from experience, he sighs and rest his elbow on the table, “what is it?”

Blushing as if caught ogling his lover, Aoba fiddles with his thumb. 

“Um, Mink. I was wondering if… You can help me write a short message to Baa-chan at the end of the scrap book.”

Mink become more confuse, “then write it yourself.”

Aoba bites his lower lip and keeps on batting his eyelids at Mink, “w-well…. I was thinking of writing the message in… English.”

Mink scoffs with a chuckle, “you?  Write in English?”

The younger man pouts, “aww help me out, Mink! Baa-chan wrote something in English in her last package to you, right? I want to write one too! Can you help me?”

“Your handwriting is like chicken scratch and you still mixed up your spelling sometimes. Let me write it for her.”

“No, I want to be the one that write. Mink, help me please?”

As if he could refuse those puppy eyes, he sighs and offers Aoba the sharpie.

“You are truly troublesome.” _But I don’t hate that side of you._

Aoba brightens up and jumps into Mink’s arms to kiss his cheek, “thank you!!”

“Thank me once you’re done with the message. First practise using this paper. Spell for me  _‘Dear Granny.’_ ”

Aoba obeys and got a light tap on his arm.

“Granny is spelled with two “n”s. Do it again.”

“Y-Yes, Mink-sensei!”

*******

The next hour, the couple work together to finish the letter to Tae.

“Okay! One final read before I close the seal!”

Mink rolls his eyes.

“Deeah gu ray nee! How aa yuu? Itsu winta heah! Wishu waaz heah!”

Mink sighs and takes off his glasses, “I suppose that’s good enough.”

“Yay! Now let’s wrap up this book for posting… Hm?”, Aoba stops at a page when he was leafing through the book.

“What’s the matter?”

“Oh no, seems like I missed a page and I already used up all the polaroid photos on the other pages. Should I leave this part blank?”

Mink takes the book from Aoba and thinks about it. Then he takes a sharpie and turn to his lover.

“Aoba.”

Aoba blushes whenever Mink stare at him with those sharp, eagle eyes.

“Y-Yes?”

“Teach me how to write in Kanji.”

“E-eh? In Kan— why?”

“Just like you, I want to write to your grandmother. But in your language. Teach me how to write ‘thank you’ in Japanese.”

Overcoming his surprise and feeling warmth surrounding his heart, the youth scoots closer and help Mink write the letters on a piece of paper.

“When writing ‘thank you’, we write in another alphabet. Not Kanji….”

Aoba’s voice as he explains the grammar and syntax flows smoothly  that Mink finds it a little challenging to focus. Unlike Aoba, Mink takes no more than half an hour to get used to writing the foreign alphabets and soon enough he could almost write it elegantly on the blank page of the book.

Aoba got up to get them hot coffee and by the time he returns back, he was curious why Mink immediately closes the book and wraps up the package.

“Aww, Mink. I want to read what you wrote!”

“I only wrote ‘thank you’ to her.” 

“Oh yeah? Then why is Huracan showing a list of English-to-Japanese dictionary interface right now?”

Mink reaches out to his Allmate and close the window screen, “it’s nothing.”

Aoba pouts but gives in, “well if you say so…”

The youth hopes Mink didn’t take the chance to write complaints to his granny. Maybe the scrambled egg was too salty again or maybe Mink wrote Aoba showered too long these days.

On the other hand, Mink is grateful that his skin tone helps him to hide his blush. 

“I’ll mail this on my way to work tomorrow morning.”

Forgetting his curiosity, Aoba nods back with a smile, “thank you, Mink! Now, it’s almost time for dinner. What would you like to have?”

“Whatever you wish to make.”

“Aww, come on. Tell me!”

“Hmm… Then do that stew you did last week.”

“Oh that! Alright, I’ll get started right now!”

Energetically the young man goes to the kitchen and get to work on supper while leaving Mink alone at the livingroom. Not a moment later he can hear the clang of pots and chopping as Aoba hums a soft tune. That kid is definitely tone deaf unlike the choir singers at church. But Mink doesn’t hate it. He love everything about the youth, even his strange sense of fashion or stranger preference to music.

Before, Mink regarded people and things as either useful or useless.

What about Aoba?

Aoba was useful to him as a tool.

But look at him now, Aoba is the sole reason why Mink is still alive and happy. The youth completes his life.

And that was what he wrote in the scrap book to the elderly woman.

_[Thank you for allowing me to live with this angel, Seragaki Aoba. I will protect him all my life.]_

————

——————

——————————-  
End?


	3. Prompt 3 - AU

Mink week oneshot fanfiction.

Day 3: Alternate Universe

Notes : This is a oneshot written for Cyna-san and the setting is loosely based from the Gakuen Dmmd Deka keychain design.

======================================

First period already started and Aoba tried to slip into the classroom by the backdoor. With a small body like his, he crawled on the floor to reach his table by the window side. Three desks passed and so far so good, the strict teacher in front didn’t notice him.

“Aoba~”

“Aoba-san, you made it!”

His classmates at the back row noticed the human caterpillar and immediately Aoba shushed them to not make a single sound.

But it was too late, a shadow loomed over the youth and looking up… He saw his new History teacher. Hair in dreadlocks, glasses with pink rims and a magenta vest while the sleeves rolled up to show muscles on the arm. His dark skin tone and strong jaw caused other female teachers to stop and stare whenever he crossed the hallway.

The new teacher from abroad, Mr. Mink.

And he doesn’t looked too happy.

“You’re late, again.”

Immediately Aoba stood up like a cadet soldier.

“Uh… Um…. I can explain.”

The teacher raised an eyebrow as his honey eyes studied the boy from head to toe.

“Well, you can first explain where is your school bag and jacket.”

The teenager blushed and self-consciously hugged himself when he felt the eyes of all his classmates on him. Virus and Trip looked especially pleased to stare at his slender figure.

Scratching his neck out of habit, he answered by looking at his toes. “Um… I… Forgot them?”

Aoba felt smaller the more his strict teacher looked down on him.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Mink. I won’t do it again.”

“See me after class then. For the rest of the class, you are to stand outside as punishment.”

“Okay!”

Belatedly realizing how he sounded too excited, Aoba covered his mouth.

“Um, I meant. Yes, Mr. Mink. I’ll stand outside.”

The teacher was suspicious over the boy’s strange outburst but he has to resume the lesson so he just point to the door. The teenager couldn’t look anymore eager as he zoomed out the class.

********

“YOU DELINQUENT, STOP RIGHT THERE!”

All the students at the hallway cringed when they heard the deafening noise of Akushima’s speaker. Mink was on his way to the library when he saw the discipline teacher’s recent victim. It was someone he met just half an hour ago.

“Akushima-sensei, please listen…”, Aoba’s attempt to explain his situation fell on deaf ears.

“YOU’RE LYING! YOU’VE BEEN ACTING SUSPICIOUS FROM THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA, I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! WHAT DO YOU HAVE THERE IN YOUR HANDS? CIGRARETTES? DRUGS??”

Mink blinked in surprise. This time the kid wore his school blazer again but still missing his bag. In his arms he was carrying a big plastic bag bought from the cafeteria.

“No! These are just bread, sir. I didn’t bring anything illegal.” Aoba insisted.

Akushima glared at him suspiciously but he still yanked the bag from Aoba’s grasp.

“I’LL CONFISCATE THESE! WHO KNOWS MAYBE YOU PUT DRUGS SOMEHWERE HERE! DON’T PRETEND YOU BOUGHT A LOT OF BREAD AND CAN GET AWAY WITH IT!”

Aoba looked grief-stricken but all the students knew that if you defy the unreasonable teacher more, you might get into detention or worse, expelled! Everyone avoided Aoba, worried that they might get accidentally accused of being his accomplice. Immediately the youth didn’t seem bothered to treated like an outcast as he’s too busy counting the few coins in his wallet.

“Oi.”

“W-wah! Sir?”

The teacher approached the youth and his sharp eyes saw something different.

“What  happened to your fingers?” he asked as he stared down at Aoba’s digits.

Aoba quickly hid his injured fingers that has a few bandages here and there.

“I… I fell down the stairs and, um, I scrapped them accidentally haha… Ha.” Aoba lied and hid his hands behind his back.

Mink raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying it.

“Come to my office.”

Aoba panicked, “um, sir! Really, I didn’t fight with any of the students, believe me!”

The teacher sighed, “I’m not going to punish you. I have some salve—”

“EEEEK! THERE’S A BIG RAT IN THE LIBRARY!!”

“A RAT? KYAAAH! THAT’S A RACOON AND IT’S COMING THIS WAY!!”

Aoba paled when he saw behind the teacher all the girls made a loud ruckus!

Mink felt something swooshed between his feet and he looked down only to see a fleeing small thing that dashed from one corner to the next! It looked too big to be a rat but too small be a racoon.

“Crap!”

Aoba turned around and chased after the animal as more girls and a few guys screamed from the small bundle of terror coming their way!

“Oh no!! It’s going into one of the classroom!”

“Someone! Quick and get a broom to kill it!”

“Don’t kill it, we should capture it!”

“Eww, no way! What if it’s full of germs and diseases?!”

Aoba ran past the annoying students and their shouts as he focused only on chasing after the frightened bundle of fluff. It took a turn to the right after cross the corner which lead to the stairs.

“Wait!”

Taking off his worn out blazer, the youth leaped and used the jacket to capture the animal in his arms! But he couldn’t break his speed and it caused Aoba to slide down the stair steps as he hugged his jacket in his arms.

“Ow ow ow….”

Once at the foot of the stairs and with a mighty sore shoulders, Aoba opened his eyes and looked down in his hold. A fluffy head came out of the jacket and made a weak whine.

“You okay buddy?”

“Woof!”

Aoba sighed a relief, “I’m so glad you’re alright.”

“What is alright?”

The teenager belatedly saw a familiar pair of shoes and a megaphone that stood next to his head.

“Oh… Crap..”

“Seragaki Aoba.” Akushima smirks crazily as he stare down at his favourite victim, “Today you came to school late, you didn’t bring your bag and your jacket. Now I see you’re brought in a filthy mutt to school as well?”

Aoba sat up and protectively held the puppy in his arms, “t-teacher, I can explain…”

“There’s nothing to explain. I know from the start of the year you’re a filthy delinquent.”

“But I—”

Akushima used his megaphone to slap Aoba’s face.

“Shut up! Struggle more and your detention time will be longer!”

As emphasis, the cruel teacher kick Aoba to the floor and pinned him there with his foot. Aoba screamed in pain when Akushima grind his heels against his swollen shoulder!

“If you want to explain so bad, then do so when you’re in detention room with me, Seragaki. Hey you, grab that mutt and throw it out.”

The teacher called out to one of his assistant who liked to play with sharp objects and stab small animals. With an identical crazy smirk, the assistant reached out to grab the barking puppy from Aoba’s loosened grip.

“No! No, please don’t….”

He looked around the onlookers of students for help.

But everyone pretend to look away. Even his classmates acted like they don’t know who he is. Where is Virus and Trip? Usually they’d be around! Crap, maybe they’re trolling Mizuki again at this period.

What should he do?

He doesn’t care what happened to him but the puppy…

“Is there something you need with my student?”

A deep voice startled both Aoba and the discipline teacher.

Annoyed at being interrupted by his fun time, Akushima looked up to see a tall foreigner that descended down the stair case.

“Your student? Right, he broke a lot of school rules today. If you need him, you have to wait til tomorrow.”

Mink cooly stared back at him, “School rules? You’re interrupting my lesson. My student needs to attend to my class right now for his project presentation.”

“Project presentation?” Akushima repeated in disgust.

Mink ignored Aoba’s confused look as he continued, “I was wondering why one of my student went missing during my class. It’s his turn to present and I was looking forward to his topic about the history of Japanese Spitz breeding in Midorijima the past decade.”

Akushima looked like he wanted to fight Mink but much to Aoba’s relief, the teacher pulled away his boot from the teen’s swollen shoulder.

“What kind of topic presentation is that? Why would he need to bring a real mutt to school?”

Mink easily answered, “my students have the freedom to choose their topic and I promised them bonus marks if they bring in relevant resources and realia. In Seragaki’s case, he brought his own pet to school so that his classmates could see.”

Aoba has no idea what Mink was talking about but he mentally cheered for his teacher to keep on talking so that he could flee from Akushima while he has the chance.

“Animals aren’t allowed in school.”

“I have inquired our headmaster Haga and he stated that animals are allowed in school grounds if they contribute to the pupils’ education.”

The discipline teacher growled in annoyance and in a final attempt, he demanded, “so why did the brat caused disturbance running around the school hall then?”

“There was no disturbance at all, my student was on his way to class. Unfortunately he fell down the stairs and startled some of the other students. Now if you can excuse us, I would like to resume my lesson now.”

Mink gestured to the room behind Akushima and with bold, printed letters, the door is labeled “History Room.”

“Cheh! I’ll go easy on you today, Seragaki Aoba. You better watch your back!”

Once the teacher walked away and all the curious onlooker of students break off to return to their classroom, Aoba weakly sat up and cradled his tender shoulder.

A large hand reached to grab the dog before it scurried away again, “come to my office.”

********

Aoba blushed as he’s currently topless while his attractive History teacher examined his injured shoulder. The glasses he wore wasn’t helping to ease Aoba’s rapid heartbeat at all.

“Um…”

“It’s fine. There’s no broken bones. I’ll apply this salve to reduce the inflammatory joints.”

Aoba held back from making any sound as the teacher gently applied the cooling paste.

“Um, thank you… About today, sir.”

“Ready to explain the real reason why you’re late to my class this morning now?”

Guilty, Aoba bit his lower lip and began to speak.

“It’s true, I woke up late. But… The reason why I was super late because I found this puppy by the dumpster.”

Both males in the deserted History Room turned to look at the dog by their feet. Currently it’s chasing after its own tail while nestled in Aoba’s blazer.

“And you think it’s a wise idea to bring him to school.” Mink stated sarcastically.

Aoba blushed in embarrassment, “w-well! It was hungry and weak and I couldn’t bring myself to leave him there so…”

“You put him in your school bag, came to school and hide him in the library?”

“Y-yeah…” Aoba was so embarrassed that the sharp teacher read his mind and actions clearly like a book.

“I… I mean, no one goes to the library these days and I didn’t mean to leave him there for a long time! I went to get food for him but Akushima….”

“Caught you and confiscated your loot.” Mink crossed his long legs with a huff.

“Y-Yeah…”

“Worse, a student found the dog, it got scared and ran out. And we all saw what happened next.”

This time Aoba bowed his head so low, the teacher couldn’t see his face anymore.

“Well now that you have a puppy, I hope this time you’ll be more self-responsible and come to school early.”

Aoba looked away, “I… I can’t keep him.”

He reached down and swiped the dog from biting the table leg, “no, don’t do that!”

The pup excitedly bit Aoba’s finger instead.

“Ow! No, don’t do this too!”

Mink now understand why Aoba has those injuries on his digits.

“He’s teething.”

“Teething?”

“It’s a normal occurrence in small dogs as their canines grow out. Usually owners give them toys to chew.”

The teenager pat the puppy’s fluffy head, “but I can’t keep him. My granny won’t allow it.”

The older man finished bandaging Aoba’s shoulder then sit back, “then released him back on the streets. It’s just a stray dog.”

The kid shook his head, “no, he’s still small and weak. I don’t want to let him go…”

Mink sighed, “so what do you plan to do?”

“I’ll… Search for someone who can keep him. Ah, but I hope I find someone I know who I can visit to check up on this puppy when I have free time.”

The pup nipped at his finger again but this time Aoba just chuckled.

What should he do?

He doesn’t know anyone who can keep an extra pet. Mizuki already has a pet ferret… Virus and Trip? They looked so suspicious Aoba rather searched other towns then left the cute dog with those two. His last option was to beg to his granny but she’s a tough woman to persuade…

Mink rested his chin on his palm while he studied the boy’s profile.

“I have a suggestion but I want you to agree to some of my terms.”

Feeling nervous, Aoba hugged the puppy to his chest after buttoning up his clothes.

“W-what is it?”

“First of all, due to your lateness, you’re behind several chapters in our lesson. Hence, you have to sit for remedial classes with me. Secondly, you can visit the dog anytime as long as it’s after school hours.”

“Oh. Um, and…. the third one?” Aoba asked worriedly

“Come to school on time starting tomorrow.”

Aoba blinked, well. That doesn’t sound so bad but there’s always a catch with things like this. Plus… Why was his usually strict and grumpy History teacher so nice all of a sudden?

“Before I agree…. What is the idea you have, sir?”

Mink reached out and took the puppy with only one hand and rest him on his lap.

“I’ll be his owner. You’ll have remedial classes in my house and you can play with him after you’re done with three essays.”

“That’s… It?”

Mink nodded, “that’s it.”

“I can really visit the puppy anytime?”

“As I stated, after school hours and only when you’re done with the essays.”

Seeing Aoba’s undeterred look, the teacher chuckled with a small smile.

“So you agree?”

“Yes! Yes I agree, sir! I’ll take responsibility over Ren!”

“Ren?”

“Uh huh!, I’ve just thought about it now.”

Mink chuckled again. It was rare to meet someone who could make him this amused by their simple mindedness.

“Very well.”

“Um, Sir, can we start out remedial class today?”

“You’re that eager for my lesson?”

“Um… Y-yeah.” Aoba lied, “and also… Because I want to see Ren later.”

Mink didn’t know what prompted him to care for another pet. His pet bird was enough already. But seeing the youth’s dedication to the dog stirred something in the adult. He couldn’t pulled his gaze away from the teen’s bright smile.

Mink raised a hand and lightly tapped Aoba’s forehead, “only if you finished the overdue homework since week 7.”

“Y-yes sir!”

Perhaps being a new teacher of this school wouldn’t be so bad if he has a student like Seragaki.

—–

————

—————–

End?


	4. Prompt 4 - Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is rated r-15.

 

Mink Week oneshot fanfiction.

Day 4: Spice

====================================================

“Mink! Mink!!”

Hearing the loud shouts of his lover by the doorway, the adult male threw his book to the side of the couch and ran.

“Aoba, what happened?”

_A bear?_

_A hailstorm?_

But what Mink saw at the door was not his lover but a big, wrapped up box…. Carried by his much smaller partner.

“Mink! I won a gift!”

Easily the older man plucked said humongous gift from the youth before he toppled backwards.

“Oh, thank you! I thought my arms were gonna come loose carrying that from the supermarket!”

Reaching the kitchen, Aoba excitedly jumped in his seat as Mink went to get a pair of scissors.

“I wonder what is it. Maybe a new rice cooker? Or a new frying… pan…”

The moment Mink finished unwrapping the box, what it revealed was something unexpected.

“A coffee maker.”

“A big coffee machine like those at coffee shops.” Mink corrected him.

While waiting for Mink to take out the heavy machine out of its box, Aoba grabbed the booklet instruction to have a read through. Once the plastic covers and Styrofoam protection out of the way, Aoba was a bundle of while the older man frowned.

“We don’t need this. My usual coffee machine works just as fine.” Mink shrugged as he attempted to put back the big coffee maker into the box.

Aoba stopped him with a hand on his lover’s arm, “no, wait! I want to give it a try.”

Mink turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, “this isn’t like making instant coffee. That’s why we have trained Baristas who works at coffee shops to utilized this mechanism.”

Aoba kept smiling at the challenge, “aww come on. It can’t be that difficult! I’ll just follow what the book says! So you go sit over there, Mink! I’ll make you a delicious coffee in no time!”

*******

About two hours later, a mighty cheer could be heard from a small house in the forest.

“It’s… It’s… finally done!”

Aoba panted tiredly.

Parts of his clothes were damp from spilled milk, traces of coffee powder and a sprinkle of brown sugar in his hair.

“I could have helped.” Mink pointed out as he rested his chin on his palm.

Waiting for Aoba to finish making the coffee took longer than waiting for him to finish baking his pie. Mink was able to complete his two books in one sitting while witnessing the amusing adventure of his lover battling the evil, steaming machine.

“No way! I wanted to brew a cup for you. Argh! Finally, just  _finally_ I figured out to get the milk temperature  _just_  right for that foamy texture! Now onto the decorations!”

Mink sighed, “it’s fine. Just let me drink it.”

Aoba has been trying to make him coffee for 4 and a half cups already. Each time Aoba insisted he has a sip first to make sure the taste was good. And each time Aoba had to go to the sink.

“No way! I asked Ren to show me an online video of how they decorate the foamy art. Drawing this isn’t as bad. Just give me a minute.”

Mink waited.

A minute ended up as half an hour later.

“Done?” he inquired his partner with a yawn.

“I… I think so.”

Aoba bit his lower lip and reluctantly pushed the small cup of mocha with an extra shot to Mink. What Mink saw was a weird looking smiley face and his name.

“A… clown?”

“It’s my face.” Aoba explained in embarrassment, “didn’t you see Ren’s cute paw mark I drew there?”

To be honest Mink can’t even distinguish the two eyes there.

“Can I finally have my coffee now or do you want to sip it first like the previous coffee cups you brewed?”

“Um, no. I’m pretty confident I got it right this time. So, please. Be my guest.”

Aoba nervously played with the teaspoon as he watched Mink took a sip.

“H-how was it?”

It was hard to distinguish his emotion since Mink’s face was hard to read.

“Did I messed with the sugar again? Or… was it too much water?”

“It’s good.”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah.”

Mink sipped some more and finally put down the cup, he stopped when he saw Aoba’s teary look.

“What?”

“You… drank all of it?”

Mink checked the content of the cup a second time, “yes. What about it?”

Aoba pouted and drew on the surface of the counter with his hand, “I… I wanted to have some too…”

“Then make another one.”

Aoba looked more upset.

“O-Oh it’s fine. I think I have my fill for today from all that test tasting ahaha… Ha. Um, I’ll go and shower now.”

He stomped out of the kitchen without a second glance at his lover.

Bewildered, Mink turned to their two Allmates that accompanied him.

“….Ren.”

The pup Allmate took a moment to process his master’s actions. The craftsman could hear the whirring sound from the small dog.

“I believe Aoba wanted to share the drink with you, Mink.”

“Well, he should have said so earlier. Plus it wasn’t like he can’t make another one.”

“True, but it was the first cup of coffee he successfully made that  _you_  enjoyed. Your approval meant a lot to Aoba. In my understanding it was very special to him.”

Mink blinked. He recalled how Aoba was so happy when he brought in the gift. He also remembered how Aoba stubbornly tried to brew the coffee on his own by trial and error…

And then Mink saw Aoba’s crestfallen look with that kicked puppy eyes…

“Argh, seriously.”

Mink stood up from the bar stool and exited the kitchen too.

*********

The door to the bedroom swung opened as Aoba came inside.

“That Mink. He could have left some or just a few drops…”

Clad only in a bath towel and drying off his damp, long hair, Aoba sighed heavily.

“But Mink was right. I should have asked him to left me some. But…”

“What are you muttering about over there?”

Aoba gasped loudly when he belatedly realized he’s not entirely alone in his bedroom.

“M-Mink!? When did you get in?”

“Half an hour ago…”

Aoba watched as Mink stood up from the bed and slowly walked towards him until Aoba’s back was against the wall.

“Mink?”

Mink rest an arm over Aoba’s head and stared down at him.

“You’re still upset I drank all the coffee?”

Aoba blushed as he smelled Mink’s scent. He looked to the side as he clutched his towel.

“N-not anymore… You’re right. I could just make a new cup of coffee. The coffee maker isn’t going anywhere anyway.”

Smirking, Mink bent down until they’re nose to nose.

“You can still have a taste.”

“E-eh?” Aoba tilted his head to the side in confusion, “how? I saw your cup was empty.”

Mink snaked his arms around Aoba’s slender waist. Realization belatedly drawn on him when Aoba rested his arms on Mink’s broad chest and his lover shorten the distance between their faces…

“Hnn…”

The kiss was chaste at first. Mink didn’t move as he let Aoba explored on his own. Letting his lover greedily tasted away the traces of the coffee from Mink’s upper lip before opening his mouth to deepen their kiss. It was faint but Aoba felt like he was drunk from the sweet caffeine. Or rather he was drunk from the sweet taste of the older man.

Mink’s arms didn’t stop at just around Aoba’s slender back. They moved sensuously slow as the big palms pawed the youth’s bubble butt. A few movements and already the towel fell down around the younger man’s ankles. Aoba moaned as he encircled his arms around Mink’s neck while he got pinned to the wall. One of Mink’s hand reached under Aoba’s left knee and lifted it up to hook around Mink’s waist.

Grinding against Aoba and listening to his shy, muffled moans was Mink’s favourite melody. It came second after hearing Aoba’s lewd moans and desperate calls of his name. Good thing that they live in the middle of the forest or else, perhaps, someone would have called the police over Aoba’s loud yells for mercy and begging.

One of Aoba’s shaky hand reached down to slide against Mink’s stomach. Clumsily unbuttoning the buttons and once the dark skin were exposed, Aoba’s fingers greedily caressed all over the smooth skin of muscles. He reached lower to undo Mink’s belt, he wanted his lover to grind against him skin to skin.

Or just take him right there.

Pulling back, Mink panted lightly as he saw how flushed his Aoba looked like. His damp hair in a mess, his eyes teary and his lips numbed from being kissed senselessly.

“How was it?”

“…Eh?

Aoba blinked, unable to comprehend the simple questions as his hand still pulling at the belt in mild irritation.

Mink chuckled and kissed Aoba’s forehead.

“Seems like you didn’t taste enough. Let’s try that again.”

The older man proceed to carry his lover to bed. Fully intent to spoil Aoba rotten.

Before proceeding on agenda, Mink made a mental note to tackle the coffee maker tomorrow morning. He knew the theory of brewing a cup from studying Aoba’s actions. He hoped that will be enough to appease Aoba’s upset feelings. For now he’ll give his lover the sweetest pleasure, just like the cup of coffee that Aoba brewed for him with love.

—-

———-

——————

END?


	5. Prompt 5 - Changed Mind.

 

Mink Week oneshot fanfiction.

Day 5:  Changed Mind

=============

In this village, when the village elder decided the new couple to be wed, a huge preparation was made months prior. It was like a festival everyday as everyone was excited except for the groom and bride themselves.

Mink didn’t know the lass that well for she wasn’t his sister’s close friend. But he respected and care for her the best he could.  As according to tradition, he crafted for her an arm band while she made him an anklet.  During lunch time, she’d come and search for him at quiet areas in the forest. 

Once she spotted him, she’d called his name. Mink could tell her apart from the rest of the village women because she’s the only one who wore his style of hair braiding with feathers. It meant that the two of them were betrothed to each other.  Just like how other betrothed couples had their unique style of design.

“You never… touched me.” She told him one time when they were alone.

Mink was reading under the tree while she knitted a scarf for him.

“I will hold you as your husband when the date has been set for our wedding.”

She giggled with a blush before looking away. From the corner of Mink’s eyes, he noticed there was a tint of loneliness in her smile, “I know. But that doesn’t mean we can’t… you know, hold hands or… hug…”

Mink put down his book and fully turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

She shyly explained, “L-lovers do those kind of actions, it’s to show affection. I saw it when I went to the nearby town few weeks ago to get threads. They’d hold hands, they’d whisper sweet words to each others’ ears only and… they’d kiss…”

“…I’m not a child that needs to be held hands with in case I wander off.”

The lady blinked then giggled louder, “you’re so serious as always.” She commented though she sighed in defeat to get her message across.

She never brought up the subject again, it was also because they seldom meet up together unless for necessary reasons such as having an audience with the elderly. After that Mink resumed his job while the lady took care of her brothers. Fulfilling her final duties as the sister in the family before her wedding.

Her words sometimes echoed in his mind. He often wondered about the meaning, why would she want to do those useless actions? Wasn’t it more important to fulfill the elder’s wishes? That they have food to eat daily and prolonged the existence of their tribe? 

Mink just can’t understand. He was used to being told directly. Usually his sister would help him be his translator when their mother hinted something she wanted.

A fruit that’d only grow in certain, dangerous cliffs, a rare wool thread dyed and sold three towns from their village. Mink would do everything to fulfill his mother’s wishes, but what about his fiance`s needs?

By the time Mink realized her wishes, everything was too late.

It was the night before their wedding ceremony and everywhere was licked by fire.

Smoke clouded the starry sky and piercing screams rang throughout the night as everyone tried to run away from bullet. Nobody knew who were their attackers nor why did they came. Amid the confusion and chaos, bodies after bodies dropped to the floor like soiled, rag dolls.

“No! Don’t shoot!”

Mink was fighting a guard and he froze when he heard a familiar voice few yards away.

He immediately saw red when three of the white clothed soldiers surrounded his bride.

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!”

But he was young and inexperienced, while they were three trained soldiers with hearts as black as coal.

Easily they knocked him down with the back of their machine gun. Kneeling before them, next came the boots and kicks. Ugly laughter and snickering could be heard from the enemies as they have fun treating him like nothing other than worm. When Mink didn’t cower like a frightened child and even gave a nasty bite to one of the attacker’s ankle, he received another kick that made him bleed down his cheek.

“ARGHH!!”

An unimaginable pain pierced onto his back!

It took him a moment to realize one of the guards used the sharp dagger attached to their long gun to stab his back!

Coughing out blood, his vision blurred after one mighty kick to his head.

The last thing he heard was her desperate cry of his name…

******

When he woke up, it was so quiet like in a cemetery.

When he turned his head around… It’s true. For he’s surrounded by burnt houses and corpses.

He was the only one still living.

Why?

Why was he spared?

No, he wasn’t spared. The soldiers must have thought they stabbed him fatally and never thought they missed his vital area.

A hint of blue caught his eyes few yards away and when he focused his vision… Mink lost all sense of reason. He couldn’t move his legs so he used his arms. He pulled himself towards her until he reached her side. Before him laid his future wife. Traces of what the soldiers did to her was as obvious as the mocking blue clear sky above them.

With shivering fingers, he cradled her close with bitter tears.

_“L-lovers do that…”_

Her words rang in his mind again as he gently caressed her cold, bruised cheek.

_“They’d hold hands…”_

Mink took one of her hand and kiss her palm.

_“…whisper sweet words to each others’ ears and…”_

Mink bent down to whisper her name into his ear. Her childhood name…

_“And… They’d kiss.”_

Like a scene he read from his charred books, Mink sealed their lips together.

Her lips were cold like ice shards on a winter’s day.

It was the first time they kissed and when he pulled back…..

Her eyes… remained closed.

The kiss of life didn’t work to the princess. Her prince failed to protect and rescued her.

“I’m sorry…”

He finally allowed the tears to flow as he held her lifeless body in his arms.

“I’m so sorry…”

*******

“Mink! Mink, wake up!!”

Gasping awake, Mink stares back at worried amber eyes.

“A…oba.”

The youth kneels next to the couch as he rubs Mink’s hand, “were you having a nightmare? You were… you sounded like you were in pain.”

A thousand words sweep through Mink’s mind. About the nightmare, the painful memories, her sad and lonely smile…

“It’s nothing. I forgot about it.” He answers instead.

Aoba didn’t look convinced but he let it slide for now as he stands up.

“I came to let you know I’m heading out to buy some carrots. But are you sure you’re okay? I can always shop tomorrow…”

Mink can see her shadow from Aoba’s worried look. She used to fuss over him too but she wasn’t as stubborn as Aoba.

Smiling, he stands up and and holds Aoba’s hand, “let’s shop together then.”

Aoba blinks in surprise, “eh? Really? But you just got back from work an hour ago though. You’re not tired?”

Mink leads him to the door as they both wear their coats.

“It’s fine.” the older man answers and wrap a scarf around Aoba’s neck.

Aoba looks confused and suspicious at Mink’s sudden change of attitude. Usually he’s not like this but it’s not like he hates it.

“Mink, what’s the matter? And… Why… Um…” the youth’s face redden some more when he look down at their linked hands after exiting the door, “why haven’t you let go? you’ve been holding my hand since… And… And it’ll be bad if other people see us…”

Mink smile turns into a smirk as kisses him on the lips!

“M-M-Mink?!” Aoba gasps in surprise as he pull back a bit.

“Because it’s what lovers do.” he replies with a chuckle, enjoying every second how he ruffled up Aoba’s feathers. The youth seems to have lost all words by then and resort to hide his pink face by hugging Mink’s arm. Mink didn’t mind and tighten his hold on Aoba’s hand.

Trekking down the narrow path of the forest to the town, Mink’s mind began to wander to his past again. But instead of pained memories, he smiles in acceptance. Looking up the sky, he recalls the woman he never had a chance to have a family with. He never had the chance to fulfill her wishes. 

That’s why this time, with a changed state of mind and priorities, Mink will treasure Aoba forever.

—

——-

———–

End?


	6. Prompt 6 - Summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is rated r-15 too.

Mink Week fanfic oneshot.

Day 6: Summer.

===========

The climate in America was really unpredictable. Summer was a cool weather while now that the season has changed to autumn, the humid air and sweltering, sunny days became unbearable. Trekking his way home has made Mink emptied two big bottles and a newly bought shirt drenched in sweat. He regretted not driving his bike to work today but the forest path to town was pretty steep. He wondered how Aoba fared today….

“I’m home.”

Closing the door, he took off his boots as he heard the excited footsteps of his family exiting the kitchen.

“Ah, Mink! Welcome home!” Aoba greeted with a bright smile.

The Allmates followed as they chorused their  _‘welcome back’_ to him.

“Yeah.” Mink greeted in return as he let Aoba took hold of his briefcase.

Noticing Aoba had his hair up in a ponytail and was wearing an apron, Mink was about to ask what did Aoba prepare for dinner and then he became alarmed when he saw Aoba’s lips!

“Why are your lips swollen?!”

Aoba blinked with a lick of his lips. Then realization dawned on him as he chuckled.

“Oh this? I was experimenting on something, I think I put too much salt.”

Mink still looked worried but patiently waited for further explanation.

“What experiment?”

Thinking that actions speaks louder than words, Aoba instead beckoned his overprotective lover to the kitchen. In there, Mink sat on one of the stools with a cool glass of water in hand as he watched Aoba moved about. The youth went to the fridge as Ren jumped up to sit on one of the unoccupied stool while Huracan perched on his master’s shoulder.

Closing the fridge’s door, Aoba placed an ice tray on the counter. Mink could see a row of tooth picks stabbed on to purplish-red squares in the tray instead of the regular ice cubes. Aoba took the tray and run warm water under the molds so that the pops come off loose. Sighing a relief that the cubes came out a success, the kid pull one out and presented it to the older man.

“Here, Mink! Have a try!”

Mink stared at the stabbed cubes in suspicion.

“What is this?”

“Ice Popsicles! Well, more like mini pops!”

Mink continued to stare at Aoba as the wheels in his head turned.

“Ice… What?”

Aoba explained at his less informed lover, “yesterday there was this nice granny next to my workplace who gave us a large watermelon! I was thinking of slicing it up and serve it as our after dinner delicacy for tonight. But then I got a better idea so I made Ice Pops!”

Gesturing to the cubes, he licked the one in his hold…

But then it started to melt!

“Huh? Why is it melting? I followed the instructions online and left this in the fridge for 80 minutes!”

At this the small puppy spoke, “Aoba, it is stated that the mixture should be left in the freezer for 8 hours.”

“8…  hours?! Ren! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I apologize, I assumed you knew, Aoba.”

“Crap it’s melting! Ren, help me get the towel there!”

“Roger.”

As Aoba licked his hand and salvage what’s left of the broken up cubes in his palm, he shamefully turned to his lover after checking the watery content of the ice tray. The toothpicks have fallen to the side as well as a few sunk to the bottom of the mold. Ren dutifully clean the counter with his small paws against the fabric.

Embarrassed at his failure, Aoba sighed, “I’m sorry, Mink. I wanted to make you a fruity refreshment after returning from work. I was even careful with the sugar and salt. Oh, the salt is to enhance the flavour by the way but… Argh, it’s now a mess…”

Mink didn’t hear the rest of Aoba’s words.

His eagle eyes continued to trail after the small licks Aoba did to his soiled fingers and wrists.

“Mink?”

Noticing his lover’s sudden silence, Aoba looked up and softly gasped when the older man shortened the distance between their faces as he leaned over the counter.

“You don’t have to apologize.”

“E-eh? But the ice pops are now just… Coloured water here.”

Smirking at Aoba’s cute pout, he bent down and kissed him on the lips!

That gave Aoba a lovely red hue across the cheeks.

“M-Mink?!”

“You’re right, they’re aren’t as sweet as I thought. They’re… Delicious. Thank you, Aoba.”

Aoba became speechless, Mink seldom initiate first. It’s been awhile due to their busy schedule and Aoba just felt all the more thirsty…and bold.

Holding down his nervousness, Aoba licked his index finger and slide it down his neck. Pleased that Mink’s hungry eyes loyally follow after the digit. Aoba undo the the top two of his button shirt and exposed more of the creamy skin.

“A… A pity that you couldn’t taste more of the ice cubes. Can you wait another 8 hours for the new batch?” he casually asked while watching Mink stood up from his stool and walked around the table counter so that he stood next to Aoba.

Mink has this predatory grin as he picked up one small ice cube from the tray that hasn’t completely melted and teased it against Aoba’s parted lips.

“I’m afraid I’m not that patient. I want  some more of that… Now.”

Aoba panted lightly as his shy tongue darted out and licked Mink scarred fingers. Reaching up, Aoba cupped Mink’s face to pull him down.

“Oh yeah? I want some too.  Guess we have to do the inevitable…”

Mink wrapped his arms around Aoba’s slender waist and smirked handsomely, “and what do you propose?”

Aoba pretend to look devastated.

“It seems we have to…  _Share._ ”

Mink chuckled in amusement and pressed their foreheads together.

“Well, don’t mind if I do…”

Aoba moaned when Mink finally kissed him.

Hard.

His knees almost buckled over until Mink pulled him up and rest his butt on the counter. Greedily Aoba wrapped his legs around Mink’s waist as they resumed their ice flavoured kisses.

“Wah!”

Aoba was so lost in the delicious kiss that when he moved back to rest his elbow on the counter, it accidentally tipped the tray to the side! Spilling the contents to his arms and stomach!

“Oh no! Mink, pull back or your pants will get wet!”

Mink was quiet, he registered the splotch of watermelon juice on his side but he was more entranced by Aoba’s wet appearance. The apron and shirt clung to Aoba’s frame and he could even see one pert nipple from underneath the wet fabric.

Pushing the apron to the side, Mink dived down and began suckling Aoba over the clothes.

“M-Mink!”

Initially the younger man tried to push his hungry lover away but it felt too… Good.

Aoba’s shivering fingers snaked up to Mink’s hair and held his head as he moaned helplessly. His head fall back and with a blurry gaze, he caught sight of the wall clock.

“Mink… W-wait. I haven’t… Started dinner y-yet… Hnn…c-can we… L-later?”

Aoba panted as he struggled to form words.

Pulling back, Mink stared down at Aoba with half closed eyes. Unlike his lover, Mink didn’t look as hot and bothered like the youth.

“Weren’t we having our late afternoon refreshment now?”

Aoba’s cheeks reddened, “w-well…”

Mink chuckled and tightened his hold around the youth possessively, “today was a hot day and I don’t mind… having my dessert early.”

The next time Mink kissed him, Aoba knew he lost the game.

Seasons changed but that didn’t stop the couple to find time enjoying each other for a sweet indulgence. Perhaps next time they will be able to fully enjoy sweet ice pops that doesn’t involve eventful time on kitchen counters, against the fridge or later in the bathroom shower stalls.

—-

——-

————

END?


	7. Final prompt - birthday.

**Mink Week fanfic oneshot.**

**Day 7: Happy Birthday!**

**===============**

Late that night, he returned home with a tired sigh. The day has come again but he spent it like a normal day. He went to his shop, sold his crafts and greeted the customers like usual. Then he returned home in the middle of the night once he finished a jewelry commission by one anxious customer who wished to win back his wife.

In the house, Mink moved about quietly.Without thinking much, he robotic-ally took a shower and wore his favourite loose night attire to sleep.

He checked the clock and it was past 12am.

“Huracan.”

The Allmate flapped his wings to perch on the nearby side table. Without being told, the machine projected a screen interface like those of video calls.

There was a static image before it cleared up into a familiar, cherished face.

_“Mink! Happy~ birthday!”_

He smiled sadly but didn’t reply.

_“How are you over there? Have you eaten dinner?”_

Mink again didn’t reply, he merely watched the screen back.

_“You shouldn’t have done that! I kept telling you drinking coffee isn’t always good to your tummy. Anyway, granny said Hi and thanks for the message you wrote at the scrap book!”_

Mink mutely reached up to lightly caress the glowing screen...

_“Mink, I’m so sorry I can’t spend your birthday with you. My visit back to Midorijima was suppose to be only three days but the bad weather here made me stuck at this place for almost a week! How about there? Is it still raining too?”_

He knew he can’t really touch the screen but he still did it anyway.

_“I see. Please don’t forget to bring an umbrella when you go to work okay? And oh! Use that lotion hand cream I bought you. You easily get dry skin after you showered.”_

“.....”

_“What was that? Oh I’m fine here. I have Ren with me, remember? Silly Mink.”_

“.............”

_“....Mink.... I’m really sorry I missed my chance to be back to America and spend your special day with you. I’m really sorry...”_

Mink tightened his grip on his knees as he memorized Aoba’s beloved face and voice.

_“But everything will be okay! I asked for Koujaku’s and Mizuki’s help. They said there will be a flight back but there’s still delay here due to the bad weather. Man, the weather here is crazy! Sometimes we get thunderstorms and then we get hot weather all day! I hope the weather will settle down soon. Oh! I’ll call you again when I’m about to board the plane, okay? And when I arrived home, I promise I’ll celebrate your birthday by your side this time! I have a special gift prepared for you! Just you wait!_

“.......”

On the screen, Aoba looked back as if someone called his name and then the youth quickly turned back to the interface.

_“Ah! I need to go now Mink. I promise I’ll get in contact with you very soon, okay?”_ then with a blush, he leaned forward and... kissed the screen.

Pulling back, Aoba flashed him his most endearing smile, _“I love you, Mink. See you!”_

“Huracan, pause.”

The bird obeyed and paused the video.

“Rewind back to 7 seconds and play.”

The video rewind back...

_“... Get in contact with you very soon, okay?..... I love you, Mink!”_

“Pause.”

The video halted exactly at the scene where Aoba smiled with flushed cheeks.

Mink reached up to the screen again, lightly caressed it with two fingers over Aoba’s lips and then bring back his fingers and kiss them.

An indirect kiss.

Because the two of them never had the chance....

Standing up, Mink went to his study table as he ordered his Allmate.

“Replay the recorded telephone video again.”

Huracan did as his master told.

_“Mink! Happy~ birthday!”_

Stopping before the table, Mink dusted away the old and worn out newspaper.

**_[... plane crashed to the sea.]_ **

**_[Most victims are still missing over crash...]_ **

**_[Bad weather around island, casualties rise in number]_ **

Caressing the Ice Crystal necklace he religiously wore, Mink turned to look at the screen again. At the corner of the screen, in small letters were the number of date and time when he last had that video call with Aoba.

“It’s been... Two years.”

Two years ago, Aoba went back to Midorijima for a visit. Mink couldn’t come with him due to important work. When Aoba planned to fly back, bad weather kept deterring him from leaving. And when he did board a plane...

Mink dropped to his knees as Huracan continue to show the recorded call video on repeat.

_“...when I arrived home, I promise I’ll celebrate your birthday by your side this time! I have a special gift prepared for you! Just you wait!”_

“Aoba... The best gift.... would be for you to return home to me...”

_“.......I love you, Mink!”_

“... I... love you too.”

Alone in the dark room, Mink spent his birthday night with memories of his late lover.

Even after two years, the search rescue wasn’t able to find all victims of the crash.

Mink spent hundreds going to and from home to Midorijima Island for the search and meeting with Tae. When news of the search rescue failed to find Aoba... Mink knelt before her for forgiveness. That he failed to protect Aoba. Tae who was deep in grief didn’t say anything to him. She was like a doll, as if her soul died along with Aoba.

“Why didn’t I... Board the plane with him? Why... Didn’t I accompany him? I could have stayed by his side.. He wouldn’t have to die... Alone.”

Mink kept asking the same questions he asked himself the past several months.

Just then, a soft light from the moon cast upon his crouching figure from the window.

If only he could see it, that for this year’s birthday... He was not alone.

If only he could feel it, that the warmth of the light was like an embrace from a loved one.

Mink never received the special gift from Aoba but that night, he was visited by a special guest. A special being that never left his side since they both promised to walk this second life together until the ends of time...

\-----

\--------

\--------------

End?


	8. Birthday prompt - good end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write another oneshot for Mink's birthday prompt after all. I apologize, that chapter was part of an experiment where I thought writing tragedy might garner more attention from readers. But a dear friend told me I should just write what I want to write and it made me produced this chapter. I apologize if some scenes were rushed, I tried writing this after work. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my fics ^_^

Mink Week fanfic oneshot.

Day 7: Happy Birthday!

===========================================

 

Aoba was a nervous wreck by the time Mink arrived home from work that day. So when he heard the familiar sound of the front door closing and heavy footsteps, Aoba literally jumped out of the couch to welcome his lover home.

“M-M-M-Mink! Welcome home!!”

He greeted with a voice too high pitched.

Everything’s fine. He does this every year. The food prepared to perfection and he even chose the finest wine that Mink favoured from the supermarket. It’s not so classy and expensive but what’s important was that Mink likes the taste.

Hiding his nervousness to the side, Aoba smiled teasingly after helping Mink out of his coat.

“Um, so! Would you like dinner, a bath or… would you like to have me for dinner in the bath?”

He laughed nervously at that lame attempt of flirting.

“Just kidding! You’re going to say I watched too much of those 3 o’clock dramas again. Right Mink?”

Mink didn’t reply, instead he pushed himself into Aoba’s open arms with a heavy sigh.

The younger man gasped and blushed hard when he felt Mink held him tight.

“M-Mink?”

Aoba’s face became pink when he could hear the heavy panting of his partner beside his ear.

“W-woah, Mink. You really want t-to have… me first? I mean, you seldom be open about this and usually I’m always the first to initiate so--- hnn!”

Aoba released an obscene moan when he felt Mink lowered his head to Aoba’s neck. The softest brush of lips against the youth’s neck where his sensitive skin It almost made Aoba’s knees buckled.

“M-Mink…”

Never one to refuse his lover’s advances when he’s in the mood, Aoba stopped babbling and wrapped his arms around Mink’s broad back.

For today was his birthday and Aoba was all the more willing to satisfy any of Mink’s needs.

But the moment Aoba about to hug him back, Mink dropped down to his knees… and collapsed to the side.

“Eh?”

It took Aoba a moment to process what has just happened.

“Mink!!”

Belatedly he dropped to his knees and shook Mink’s shoulder. But no matter how many times he called his name, Mink’s eyes remain closed.

“Huracan! What happened? What happened on the way home?!”

Panic welled up as Aoba gently cradled Mink’s head to his thighs.

The bird Allmate flapped over and perched on the nearby chair.

“He ordered me not to tell you. I merely obeyed my master’s wish.”

Aoba was on the verge of tears now, “what did he said?! Please tell me!”

Unlike the youth, Huracan was calm and composed.

“He has a fever.”

Aoba blinked and looked up to the Allmate, “a what?”

“A fever. Mink hasn’t been sleeping well the past two weeks for he was finishing a lot of requests from a group of tourists back at town. He was also drenched in the rain that night when you worked over time. He’s been ignoring the symptoms but finally his body couldn’t take more.”

Aoba looked down at Mink’s sweaty bangs and flushed cheeks.

He didn’t notice this earlier on because Mink acted like everything was fine. Why didn’t he realized this before that Mink temperature was abnormally high when he hugged Mink a moment ago?

“Huracan! Ren! I’m going to nurse Mink, please get us some towels and Mink’s winter pajamas!”

Despite his smaller frame, Aoba was able to carry Mink up to a standing position and carried him to their bedroom. It was a slow drag but due to Aoba’s inner strength and fear, he was able to bring the unconscious man to their shared bed.

The next half an hour was a whirlwind of rushed footsteps, spilled hot water, damp towels and scrambling for medicines.

When Mink has changed his clothes (thanks to Aoba’s help) to his thick pajamas given to him two birthdays ago, he looked less in pain as he slept. By his bedside, Aoba changed the damp towel with a new one and worriedly looked down at his lover.

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize you were ill…. I’m so sorry, Mink. All I cared about was preparing for your birthday celebration and didn’t realize you were under the weather from your job…”

Aoba shamefully remembered how Mink was quiet and acting a bit sluggish the past few nights but assumed it was merely fatigue from work. Mink took care of Aoba when he was sick but when Mink got sick, what was Aoba thinking about? He thought Mink could do him in the bathroom of all things!

“I’m… so sorry, Mink…”

The room was dark except for two lit candles by the bedside table. A glass of water and antibiotics sat beside it. Aoba even made Mink wear more than two socks since the youth could feel how chilled his toes were.

Gloomily Aoba held hands with Mink under the thick blanket. He wondered if he should leave a bit to make Mink some rice porridge until he remembered the food in the kitchen. He smiled sadly as he made a mental note to pack away the food feast that laid cold on their kitchen table.

“This year, I’ll do better as your lover…. Mink. I’ll watch over your health, stop being a burden to you and this time… let’s celebrate another year living together in good health and happiness instead of getting carried away with celebrations and such. You’re right, you often scold me to spend things moderately and only if it’s necessary…”

A glance to the clock showed it’s 3 minutes passed midnight.

“Oh, today’s already over…”

Guilt and shame washed over him as Aoba reached up to kiss Mink’s warm forehead.

Then Aoba moved his lips near to Mink’s ear.

_“Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday, dear Mink~. Happy birthday to you~”_

Shyly Aoba sang the birthday song to the older man with a soft voice.

Just as Aoba finished singing, a groan could be heard from the other male.

The hand that Aoba held under the blanket moved up to wipe the tears from the youth’s eyes.

“Your English pronunciation is still bad after all.”

Mink chuckled weakly with half closed eyes.

Aoba was speechless then he became extremely red, “y-you heard my singing?”

Mink nodded with a light cough, “every word.”

Not knowing to feel embarrass or to feel relieve that Mink was awake now, Aoba buried his face into Mink’s shoulder.

“I regret singing that if I knew you were awake!”

Mink teased him, “I actually want to hear it again. Why not you sing again when you video call your granny tomorrow?”

“No way! That’ll be so embarrassing!”

Aoba stopped hiding his face in the sheets when he felt a gentle hand on his head. Looking up, he saw Mink smiling down at him with loving eyes.

“Aoba, I’m sorry too about today. I ordered Huracan not to say anything so as to not spoil your plans. I saw how excited you were for today and… thank you. Tomorrow after I rest a bit, we can celebrate properly.”

Aoba smiled as he sit up and brushed his cheeks against Mink’s palm, “we’ll celebrate when you feel better. For now just rest, I’ll watch over you.”

Mink could hardly keep his eyes open due to his tiredness but still he tried to be teasing to his Aoba.

“Will you sing for me a lullaby then?”

Aoba blushed and pouted, “no I won’t. But I can tell you what I saw when I was walking down the forest today with Ren.”

Mink smiled in answer and nodded, “tell me…”

And Aoba began his tale.

It was hardly a festive birthday party that the two of them spent that night but falling asleep while listening to Aoba’s soothing voice was more than enough for him. 

May they spend the rest of their days by each other’s side happily for years to come.

\----

\-------

\-----------

THE END.


End file.
